


Grace’s Story

by MrToddWilkins



Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [1]
Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amy never moved away, BSC crossover, Baptism, Beach Day, Bruce is the same age as the rest of the gang, Canon - SVT and SVH Combination, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Dana Larson is a Good Sis, Elizabeth Wakefield is a Good Sis, Enid Rollins is a Good Friend, F/M, Gossip, Growing Up Together, Junior Astronauts, Middle School, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Alternating, Pamela Jacobson is a Good Sis, Smol Grace Oliver, Square dancing, Step-Sibling Incest, Todd Wilkins is a Good Bro, class of ‘94, do you have any idea how much work it takes to renovate a Saturn V, hetero mpreg, just pretend that Enid always lived in Sweet Valley, they’re all related, you’re about to be SCHOOLED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: The tale of Grace Oliver,her friends,and Sweet Valley in the 90s.
Relationships: Elizabeth Wakefield/Todd Wilkins, George Fowler/Dyan Sutton, Kerry Glenn/Bruce Patman, Lila Fowler/Ken Matthews, Matthew Wakefield/Pamela Jacobson, Max Dellon/Grace Oliver, Mike McAllery/Jessica Wakefield, Olivia Davidson/Winston Egbert, Peter DeHaven/Amy Sutton, Roger Collins/Adele Rollins, Sophia Rizzo/Bryce Fisherman
Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682887





	Grace’s Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the SV fic writers here on AO3. This one’s for you.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+SV+fic+writers+here+on+AO3.+This+one%E2%80%99s+for+you.).



GRACE NICOLA OLIVER

Laurel and David (McGill) Oliver are proud to announce the birth of their daughter,Grace Nicola,at Palisades General Hospital.

Grace was born at 4:27 am after a 3 hour labor. She weighed 8 pounds and 3 ounces,measuring 24 inches in length. Grace is Laurel and David’s first child

Maternal grandparents are June and Allen (Walters) Oliver of Sweet Valley. Paternal grandparents are Edwin and Alice (Rosier) McGill of Sweet Valley.

Godparents are close family friends Edward and Alice (Larson) Wakefield,who will welcome their own twin daughters in June.


End file.
